Silverly
by Briddrod
Summary: S.J. Sirius John Lupin, son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, leaves with Durmstrang and his father, professor of DADA and Astronomy, to go to Hogwarts for the Twiwizard Tournament. This is where Sirius meets Twyla, the daughter of Harry and Ginn


A small bump underneath his bed jolted Sirius John Lupin awake. He raised a hand to his face and groaned inwardly. He felt sick and lightheaded, due to the fact that he was currently on the infamous Durmstrang ship. He had gone to Durmstrang his whole life, and had known no other place. He had never even left the country, though he knew that his parents were both from England.

The subject of his parents made S.J. scowl to himself. He loved them, he really did... Though his father got on his nerves. A lot. His father, being Remus John Lupin, was one of the professors at Durmstrang. Professor Lupin taught Astronomy and Defense against the Dark Arts, and he was good at his job. Even S.J. had to admit that to himself. Though he did so grudgingly. His father was so... insufferable. When he fully unmorphed, he looked quite similar to his father, to his utter dismay. Another thing about his father... He was a werewolf. S.J. had known this his entire life, and he had no problems with it. It was just that he had never seen his dear old dad as a werewolf. That bothered S.J. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to see his father transformed, but it is practically a rule in life that we always want what we can't get.

S.J. swung his legs off the side of his bunk and looked down. Underneath him lay Victor Krum Junior, Sirius' nemesis in school and, currently, his roommate. Oh, what S.J. would've given to have been paired with someone else. Anyone, really. Of course, this was just his luck, getting stuck with Krum Jr. S.J. glanced at his Muggle calender that had been tacked magically against the wall. Seeing the day, Sirius John jumped out of bed, managing to wake Krum. "Sorry," he said in a falsely sweet voice as Krum grumbled at him before rolling over.

Sirius glanced in the mirror. He always seemed to unmorph while sleeping, something that bothered him. His nose was long and peaky, his hair a long, mousy brown, yet he was still unnaturally tall. Closing his eyes for a moment, concentrating, S.J.'s hair became one of his favourite olive green colours, and his eyes became, instead of blue, a deep green that matched his hair. Studying himself in the mirror again for a moment, then nodding to himself, he stretched his arms behind his back as he slowly made his way through the ship. S.J. tried to be quiet, he always did, but somehow his long legs got into a jumble beneath him and he went sprawling to the floor, knocking over a vase that was settled on a shelf on his way down. He could hear doors opening behind him as he scrambled to his feet and sprinted through the rest of the hallway, before arriving in front of a large, oak door.

Swinging the door open, Sirius beamed at the hunched figured peering at a chart in front of him. "Wotcher, Dad! Guess what day it is?" said Sirius, walking quickly into the room and shutting it securely behind him, leaning against it in case any of the other students decided that revenge would be a good idea for disturbing their sleep. Remus Lupin looked up at his son, and then turned his gaze back to his parchment. "No," he said, marking something down.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" complained S.J., sitting behind his father in a straight-backed chair that was enormously uncomfortable.

"Okay then," said his father, spinning around in his chair and thoughtfully studying his son. "Yes, I know what today is. No, you are not coming. No, you may not even try. Yes, I will send you back to Durmstrang if you try. And finally, no, I won't even consider it." Then, running a hand through his gray hair, he turned back to his chart.

"Come on, can't a father and his son have a little together time?" asked S.J., knowing the answer, but crossing his fingers behind his back anyways.

"Not during the full moon, no," answered the Professor, smiling to himself despite his son's very stubborn attitude.

Sirius John slumped in his chair, grinding his teeth together. Finally, he stood up, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I'm going out, then."

Remus John Lupin marked another thing on his Star Chart. "Yeah, you should probably doing that. You do know that we've already arrived, don't you?" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his son go rigid, and he heard the words, "We did? Already?" Remus nodded. "Yes," he said solemnly. "We're at Hogwarts."


End file.
